Forever and Ever
''Forever and Ever ''- utwór zespołu He Is We. Jest on w albumie My Forever. Tekst (ang.): Forever and ever. Forever and ever. (Forever and ever.) Home is where you are, Kind of tragic that I left your side. Left your side, left your side. I recall a smile, a kiss. When the sun did rise, By your side, I was by your side. I gotta tell you how it feels now. You're my air, when I feel I can't breathe. Catching me, when I'm tripping over my feet. We'll get through this together. You're my smile, when I just want to cry. Make it all better as you kiss my sad eyes. I'm giving you my forever and ever. Forever and ever. Forever and ever. (Forever and ever.) The hug, the kiss, the love. All the magic that we're feeling inside, Deep inside, deep inside. It's hard to find the words, The courage is somewhere inside, Deep inside, deep inside. Gotta tell you how it feels now, I'm ready to fall. You're my air, when I feel I can't breathe. Catching me, when I'm tripping over my feet. We'll get through this together. You're my smile, when I just want to cry. Make it all better as you kiss my sad eyes. I'm giving you my forever and ever. Forever and ever. Forever and ever. (Forever and ever.) Sat down thought about it today, If I only had a breath what would I want to say? Something sweet, something real, something real sweet. Thought real hard. And only one thing, (Only one thing.) Only one thing, (Only one thing.) Oh only one thing, came to me. You're my air, when I feel I can't breathe. Catching me, when I'm tripping over my feet. We'll get through this together. You're my smile, when I just want to cry. Make it all better as you kiss my sad eyes. I'm giving you my forever. You're my air, when I feel I can't breathe. (Forever and ever.) Catching me, when I'm tripping over my feet. We'll get through this together. (Forever and ever.) You're my smile, when I just want to cry. (Forever and ever.) Make it all better as you kiss my sad eyes. (Forever and ever.) I'm giving you my forever and ever. Tekst (pl.): Na wieki wieków. Na wieki wieków. (Na wieki wieków.) Dom jest tam gdzie jesteś ty Rodzaj tragedii, która pozostała po twojej stronie pozostała twojej stronie ,pozostała twojej stronie Pamiętam uśmiech, pocałunek. Kiedy wzeszło słońce, Po twojej stronie, byłam po twojej stronie Powinnam powiedzieć ci, jak się teraz czuję Jesteś moim powietrzem, kiedy czuję, że nie mogę oddychać. Podtrzymując mnie, kiedy podwinie mi się noga Przejdziemy przez to razem Jesteś moim uśmiechem, gdy chce mi się tylko płakać Wszystko staje się lepsze, gdy całujesz moje smutne oczy Oddam ci się na wieki wieków Na wieki wieków. Na wieki wieków. (Na wieki wieków.) Przytulenie, pocałunek, miłość. Cała magia którą czujemy w środku, Głęboko w środku, głęboko w środku. Trudno znaleźć słowa, Odwaga jest gdzieś w środku, Głęboko w środku, głęboko w środku. Muszę ci powiedzieć, jak to teraz jest, Jestem gotowa do upadku. Jesteś moim powietrzem, kiedy czuję, że nie mogę oddychać. Podtrzymując mnie, kiedy podwinie mi się noga Przejdziemy przez to razem Jesteś moim uśmiechem, gdy chce mi się tylko płakać Wszystko staje się lepsze, gdy całujesz moje smutne oczy Oddam ci się na wieki wieków Na wieki wieków. Na wieki wieków. (Na wieki wieków.) Usiadłam, pomyślałam o tym dziś Gdybym miała tylko jeden oddech, co powinnam chcieć powiedzieć? Coś słodkiego, coś prawdziwego, coś prawdziwie słodkiego, Myślałam naprawdę mocno I tylko jedną rzecz, (Tylko jedną rzecz.) Tylko jedną rzecz, (Tylko jedną rzecz.) Och, tylko jedną rzecz, przyjdź do mnie. Jesteś moim powietrzem, kiedy czuję, że nie mogę oddychać. Podtrzymując mnie, kiedy podwinie mi się noga Przejdziemy przez to razem Jesteś moim uśmiechem, gdy chce mi się tylko płakać Wszystko staje się lepsze, gdy całujesz moje smutne oczy Oddam ci się na wieki wieków Jesteś moim powietrzem, kiedy czuję, że nie mogę oddychać (Na wieki wieków.). Podtrzymując mnie, kiedy podwinie mi się noga Przejdziemy przez to razem (Na wieki wieków.) Jesteś moim uśmiechem, gdy chce mi się tylko płakać (Na wieki wieków.) Wszystko staje się lepsze, gdy całujesz moje smutne oczy (Na wieki wieków.) Oddam ci się na wieki wieków